Neo Fairy Tail (Anime Series)
Neo Fairy Tail is an action-thrilled, adventure and drama anime series that involves certain heroes of the Fairy Tail series coming to our world for the first time, fighting against alien and god-like foes that the Earth can't do alone while adjusting to the customs of Earth as their new home. This will be the first Anime Series to have English Dub Voice Actors than Japanese ones, as it will collaborate with modern English Voice Actors. Plot Overview Main Article: Episodes Characters Main Article: Characters Main Characters *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel (Todd Haberkorn) ***Happy (Tia Ballard) **Lucy Heartfilia (Cherami Leigh) **Gray Fullbuster (Newton Pittman) **Erza Scarlet (Colleen Clinkenbeard) **Wendy Marvell (Brittney Karbowski) ***Carla (Jad Saxton) **Romeo Conbolt (Lindsay Seidel) **Juvia Lockser (Brina Palencia) **Gajeel Redfox (David Wald) ***Pantherlily (Rick Keeling) **Levy McGarden (Kristi Kang) *Sam Spartan (Tara Strong) *Candace Spartan (Kelly Sheridan) Supporting Characters Neo Fairy Tail *Guild Master Mavis Vermilion (Leah Clark) *Guild Ace Gildarts Clive (Jason Douglas) *S-Class Mages **Laxus Dreyar (Patrick Seitz) **Mirajane Strauss (Monica Rial) **Jellal Fernandes (Robert McCollum) **Kagura Mikazuchi (Jenny Ledel) *Mages **Elfman Strauss (Christopher R. Sabat) **Lisanna Strauss (Carrie Savage) **Cana Alberona (Jamie Marchi) **Meredy (Bryn Apprill) **Twin Dragons of Sabertooth ***Sting Eucliffe (Michael Jones) ****Lector (Marti Etheridge) ***Rogue Cheney (Garret Storms) ****Frosch (Dawn M. Bennett) **Yukino Aguria (Mallorie Rodak) **Lyon Bastia (Jerry Jewell) **Chelia Blendy (Alison Viktorin) Human Allies *Spartan Clan **Grandpa Spartan (Maurice LaMarche) **Jonathan Spartan (Brian Bloom) **Sophia Spartan (Nicole Oliver) **Richard Spartan (Richard McGonagle) **Lola Spartan (Candi Milo) **RJ Spartan (Sam Riegel) *Mr. Takahashi (Andrew Kishino) *Vera Cortez (Jennifer Martin) *Prof. Ludmilla Johnson (Kath Souice) **Dr. Vic Bromwell (Robert Foxworth) *Mimi Martinez (Eileen Stevens) *Sam Reynolds (Greg Cipes) *Rose Benson (Hynden Walch) *Janice Kirkland Kari Wahlgren) *Jenny Spears (Janice Kawaye) *Mr. Mario Bingo (J.B. Blanc) *Mayor Joe Oxford (Daran Norris) **Maya McKnight (Vanessa Marshall) Guardian Unit of Nations (G.U.N.) *Commander Troy Mustang (Travis Willingham) **Lieutenant Madison Hawkeye (Colleen Clickenbeard) *Agent Elena Hauser (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) *Dr. Howard Foster (Jeffery Combs) Celestial Spirits *Celestial Spirit King *Gold Keys **Aries **Taurus **Gemini **Cancer **Loke/Leo (Eric Vale) **Virgo **Libra **Scorpio **Sagittarius **Capricorn **Aquarius **Pisces *Silver Keys **Plue **Horologium **Crux Dragons *Igneel *Grandeeney *Metalicana *Weisslogia *Skiadrum Teen Titans *Robin *Wonder Girl *Superboy *Kid Flash *Miss Martian *Aqualad *Beast Boy *Raven *Blue Beetle Asgardians *Odin (Corey Burton) *Thor (Travis Willingham) Other Characters * Antagonists Klipse Empire *Dr. Emanuel Klipse (Cam Clarke) **Hargrave (Kirk Thornton) *Orbot (Kirk Thornton) *Cubot (Wally Wingert) *Bokkun (Andrew Rannells) *K-100 Series **K-100 Alpha **K-101 Beta **K-106 Eta **K-107 Theta **E-110 Kappa **K-117 Sigma *Klipse's Robots and Vehicles **Badniks ***Bee Bot ***Crabmeat ***Moto Bug **K-1001 Klipse Pawns **Klipse Gunners **Aero Chaser **Drillworm **Motor Hound **Ring Master **Razormantis **Klipsenaught **Klipse Hawk **Klipse Cerberus **Klipse Lancer **Klipse Emperor **Klipse Wyvern Babylon Rogues *Jet Babylon (Michael Yurchak) *Wave Horus (Kate Higgins) *Storm Alcross (Travis Willingham) *Boomer Night (James Arnold Taylor) *Breeze Snow (Grey DeLisle-Griffin) The Black Hand *Daimon Hydrech (Sam Reigel) *Tao Hotaru *Assassin Three **Vega Sanada **Star Buster **Sasuke Kotogawa Atlanteans *Attuma Venom's Herald *Notus (Crispin Freeman) *Geron (Travis Willingham) *Nine Magic Knights **Kessler Blitz (Patrick Setiz) **Horan (Tony Oliver) **Kensei Ares **Helena Lamford (Laura Bailey-Willingham) **Xyla (Nika Futterman) **Nikola Wells **Kagegisō (Billy Bob Thompson) **Lily Corré **Nightmare (Charles Klausmeyer) *Clay (E. Jason Liebrecht) Others *Zeref (Joel McDonald) *Acnologia *Metal Natsu (Todd Haberkorn) *The Shadow Gang **Bradford Vulcan **Lynne DeBell **Roscoe Clarke **Ryan Barns **Jay G'Vera **Alexa Sting **Benjamin Wellingford **Silas Von Atcheson *Loki (Troy Baker) *Frost Giants **Ymir *Poseidon *Dr. Kakarov Nikolai Locations North America Canada * Mexico *Mexico City United States of America *Metropolis ** *New York City **Manhattan **Queens Asia China *Shanghai India *Himalayas Japan *Tokyo Malasiya * Europe Denmark * France *Paris Germany * Greece *Athens Italy * Russia * South America Brazil * Africa Egypt * Australia New Zealand * Antartica Celestial Spirit World Asgard * Babylon Garden * Power Ranking Main Article: Power Ranking Novels Main Article: Novels Video Games Main Article: Video Games Music Main Article: Music Battles/Events Main Article: List of Fights '' ''Main Article 2: List of Events Trivia *The Fairy Tail Anime takes place three months after the Grand Magic Games Arc (one month since the Eclipse Celestial Spirits incident). *This new anime series will feature new characters, including new demons, dragons, and gods. *The series anime design will be based on the Fairy Tail (2014) graphics and background. *This series will also personally confirm the ships that I (and millions of fans over important ships) are, or believed to be confirmed: **Natsu and Lucy **Gray and Juvia **Gajeel and Levy **Romeo and Wendy **Jellal and Erza **Laxus and Mirajane **Sting and Yukino **Rogue and Kagura **Lyon and Meredy *Certain events will take place in the anime series like: ** References Navigation Category:Neo Fairy Tail Wiki